A problem that can occur during milling operations is axial migration or extraction of a tool from a milling collet (such as a spring collet or exact-size collet) which holds it. Stated differently, forces acting on the tool, during cutting of a workpiece, can cause the tool to be pulled-out of the milling collet.
US 2009/0179368 discloses a system comprising a tool holder and a tool, where the tool holder comprises a tool holding fixture, preferably a clamping chuck, and the tool shaft portion, in particular of the rotation tool, is received therein, wherein the system comprises a pull-out preventer locking the tool against an axial migration out of the tool holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,216 discloses a chuck and article having mating features to prevent axial slippage.